Skirmish
by Kuzoa
Summary: Ugh..this demon inside me...is annoying." -Kuzoa Asacroix [summary inside]
1. Rebirth

**Author's Note: So far, the best idea I've had after a whole day of brainstorming……..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ragnarok Online. I do own the characters herein, some taken from some of my favorite games, Chaos Legion, and Magic the Gathering and new cities I've made for my story...are also mine.**

**Summary:**

The hidden apocrypha of Suq' Ata, hidden away for over half a millennia, was recently found by the one called Kuzoa Asacroix. As a result of the incantation, he released the spirit partly into himself. If he were to find the sacred city of Suq'Ata, then he would be able to resurrect the angel, Thanatos. On the other hand, if he were to stumble upon the damned city of Fal Dara, the demon inside him would destroy him and herald the coming of Ragnarok!

**Chapter 1-Rebirth**

_500 years ago, the world was engulfed in a cloud of chaos. There were no leaders, no rulers, no masters, no lords and no kings. Everyday, there were at least 100 deaths, brought by fights that came up as a result of trying to survive. Midgard was a wasteland formed by skirmishes._

_Magus brought about fire ice and lightning which fell from the sky, and rained down on poor souls. Swordsmen, who vowed to protect, were now the ones terrorizing, killing everyone in their path. Archers hid away in the mountainous regions of Payon and Mt. Mjolnir, waiting for unsuspecting prey. Acolytes, servants of God, drew out their maces and pummeled the sinners' head to death. Thieves, as usual, stalk the night, stealing others' good, and in the process, either cut of their hand for watches, the arms for shoulder bags…..or maybe even kill the person outright._

_Merchants were looked down upon. While selling their goods, thieves would steal their goods, mages burn their stand, archers hit them from behind, acolytes pummeled them with their maces, and the swordsmen drove a sword through their heart. The merchants of Midgard were a class looked down upon, indeed._

_The republic of Schwartzvald, the only republic left in the world of Midgard, was forced to go into hiding. With their sages and professors, they cloaked the city with a blinding mist, and let loose monsters that would roam the outskirts of the republic and the republic itself._

_Sages were dispatched to look for the cause of all this trouble. They looked in the four corners of the globe: Niflheim, in the west, the Sograt Desert in the south, Fal Dara in the north…nothing. Not a single clue. Many sages were killed in the process, and the chaos went on for another decade._

_One day, a sage in tattered clothes returned to Juno and showed the viceroy what he had found. It was an Apocrypha: a book of an unknown author, written in an unkown language, which the sage claimed, he found in the village of Suq' Ata in the east._

_Another team of sages were dispatched to go into Suq' Ata. Once there, they saw the place littered with the bodies of many, many people. There was not a soul alive to welcome them. They ventured into the catacombs of this damned village, and saw the devil itself, Ahm Shere. By reading the incantation, they sealed up the demon, where it will lie….only to be awakened once again._

_The herald of God sounded the trumpet. Ragnarok hath forcometh. The gods raced down from the heavens on their chariots, meteors accompaniying them, the earth spitting out fire, rivers dried up, large bolts of lightning destroyed villages, and its villagers in one hit._

_Then the final stage, the demon, Ahm Shere, and the angel, Thanatos were released. They were to fight to the end, both would win, both would lose, and that will bring about Ragnarok: the end of the world._

_But the first Ragnarok was not at its full potential, for the incantation used was not completed, and strengthened Ahm Shere, but weakened Thanatos. One of the sages read the last part of the incantation, sealing up both the angels and demons, then buried the book somewhere in Midgard…._

_Rumor has it, it might actually be buried in the present Prontera, as it was moved from the western part of Midgard to the eastern. Some say it is buried beneath the deepest ocean, some say atop the highest mountain, but one thing's for sure: NO ONE KNOWS……..until today._

The present day-

Kuzoa, an assassin cross with the age of 24, was out in the deserts of Morocc, as if it were a stroll in the park. Minutes later, he met a rogue, trying to steal his stuff. Of course, a person of his skill wouldn't give them up so easily.

"You're a little rat aren't you! Always running away!" The rogue said as he hurled his large sword at him.

Kuzoa drew out his three special knives, which had engravings on each one:

Pain, the first one

Suffering, the second

…and Death, the most devastating

He blocked the large sword with only these knives, which were really small compared to the sword.

"What? You wanna see my skill? Okay then! I'll show you!"

He pushed back the rogue, while stepping back himself. He hid the knives in various locations in his clothes, and as if it were magic, he drew out a katar from thin air.

Kuzoa eyed the rogue devilishly at first then whisked off behind him. He strangled him with his katar, threatening to slice of his head if he made one false move.

The rogue was very tricky, so he hit Kuzoa's crotch….or at least he tried to. Kuzoa was one step ahead of him. He sliced of his ear, which, of course, would make him cry in pain, then he kicked him, and he fell down the hot desert sands.

Kuzoa drew out his three special knives once again, and showed it to him.

"Death, pain…….and suffering? You're…you're…Kuzoa the silent storm!"

"That's right! And it's time to finish you off!"

"Please! PLEASE! Don't kill me with your knives! PLEASE!"

"You're not even worthy….here, have a drink."

The rogue found this very peculiar, but he took it, afraid to die. As he was drinking it, he noticed a sliver of purple in the drink. Poison. He held his neck, grasping for air, then dropped dead almost instantly.

"Pathetic."

It was at this time Kuzoa felt the blast of sunshine scorching his whole body.

"I guess I should go back now….."

Before leaving, he kicked the dead body. It rolled over, revealing a dent that stood out in the sands.

"What's this?"

He went over to examine the thingamajig.

"A book!"

He opened it and dropped it immediately. He felt the hot, scorching breeze accompanied by the blazing sun suddenly turn into a freezing cold temperature. Fear.

"This is…this is the hidden apocrypha of Suq' Ata, the one that will herald the coming of the second Ragnarok!"

Although he feared it, his curiosity still led him to read the contents of this damned apocrypha.

He read the whole book, taking 15 mins, sitting in the scorching sands. While reading though, he felt a relaxing and soothing sensation. The air became as cool as mountain air, the sands were like a soft bed and he could've sworn someone was massaging his back.

"….erasum angelus"

He closed the book. The paradise he felt disappeared, instead, the damnation he felt in the desert increased twofold.

"Kuzoa! I am incomplete! Will you help me?" A voice said, accompanied by a sinister laugh.

Kuzoa couldn't control his movements. The demon possessed him.

Although possessed, Kuzoa could still think properly, and the demon momentarily let him control his own movements.

"Bring me to Fal Dara! There, you WILL resurrect me, and I will herald the coming of Ragnarok!"

**Author's Note: There! Medium length…………is it interesting or not? Hmm….R&R please…tell me if it sucks, I'll stop if it does.**


	2. Aduro Phasmatis

**Chapter 2-Aduro Phasmatis**

Kuzoa was in the streets of Prontera by nightfall. Nothing much. Merchants were now packing up their goods, karaoke-singers' bad voices could be heard a mile away, people entering the bars, usually full of rogues. Of course, he could enjoy this night better if he wasn't possessed. This demon meant business. After all, he WAS the devil itself. What he wanted, incarnation into this world, was to be done. Immediately.

As he walked ahead, something caught his attention. A professor, never letting go of his glare on him. Kuzoa couldn't stand his glare, so he ignored it.

By now, they were in the heart of the city, by the fountain area, with the statue of Odin and Sleipner. He looked to the left, and saw the professor once again. This guy was obviously following him, and his first idea was to kill him on the spot. Of course, with all these people watching, chaos would ensue. Besides, his look gave Kuzoa the impression that he was a very skilled Magi indeed.

He walked over to the gates of Prontera, so that he could get into Mt. Mjolnir, which was only 15 minutes away. The professor was now in front of them, planning to block their path. Of course, Kuzoa wasn't the type of guy who would stop just because someone was in his way.

He walked pass the professor, but he held out his arm, blocking his path.

"Stop."

"What IS your problem?"

With a snap of his fingers, Kuzoa fell to the floor, feeling excruciating mental pain. He held his head with both hands, hoping the pain would subside. It did. But not because of his hands. Because the professor wished it to stop.

"What did you just do? I barely know you!" Kuzoa shouted.

"Come with me."

The professor grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dark alley.

"I am par of the Aduro Phasmatis, guardian of the hidden Apocrypha of Suq' Ata. Have you read the book?"

"Yes."

"Did you read the page hidden inside the pocket of the book at the back?"

"No."

"Then we still have hope."

"W-why can I control my movements now? Is that bastard gone?"

"No. The demon is still within you. I merely put it in a deep slumber. It will awaken once again in 2 months, with even more power, and will be more than able to get out of your body into this world."

Kuzoa stood silent out of shock.

"Come with me, I must present you to the high council."

"Why?"

"By the way. Please listen. We must bring you to the sacred place known as Suq' Ata, in the east. We, the Aduro Phasmatis, have kept its location secret for 500 years."

Kuzoa kept silent. Confusion filling his head.

"Suq' Ata lies in the east, where the sun rises, where new beginnings arise. The city of the dawn. While Fal Dara, the city your "friend" there wants to go, is in the west, where everything ends. The city of the dusk, the exact location where the skirmish of the angel and the devil was held 500 years ago."

"But he said Fal Dara was in the north."

"His brain still thinks he is in the time of chaos, 500 years ago. Fal Dara is a floating city, which literally travels the globe. Through the ages, it has wound up in the western parts of Midgard. Now, come with me!"

He grabbed Kuzoa's hand once more. He pulled it back, refusing to go with him.

"One last thing."

"Hm?"

"How do you know all this? Were you there at the time of chaos?"

"Don't be silly! That's physically impossible!"

The Capital of the republic of Schwartzvald, Juno

Juno was larger than Kuzoa had imagined. The walls and even the floors were filled with ancient writings. A magical force suspended the city's three islands floating in the air. The streets were filled with Magus, studying the elements, dreaming to become sages. Professors just like the one Kuzoa was with roamed about too. He noticed that Juno had no street lights. Instead, magical formations exploded with light every now and then. It was a city powered by magic. No electricity or anything related to that.

On nights like this one, the moon was really bright….almost as if it were the sun.

The professor lead Kuzoa to one of the buildings in the north western corner of the city, which he called: Sage castle

"By the way, what IS your name?" Kuzoa asked as he followed the professor

"It's Decipher! Now keep quiet!"

He went to the center of the place and bowed down. Kuzoa could now see the place was surrounded by sages and wizards who looked very intellectual.

"Bow down." Decipher said without even opening his mouth, so that the council would not see him.

Kuzoa did as he was told.

"Decipher…..could you please explain to us exactly…..WHAT you have brought here before the high council."

"This….is Kuzoa, the silent storm. A legendary killer. The devil now lies within him, as a result of him reading the apocrypha."

"YOU have read the apocrypha?" one of the elders shouted.

"Yes. I stumbled upon it while I engaged in a battle with a rogue."

"Did you read the hidden page?"

"No."

"Then you only have……"

"……..2 months. I know. I know." Kuzoa continued his statement.

"Go to the city of Suq' Ata in the east. There, you must overcome the darkness within you, and awaken Thanatos, who will fight against Ahm Shere…as before, with one slight change. You must make sure Thanatos will win, and the only way to do that is..perform the rite before 2 months…..or Ahm Shere will awaken without the incantation, granting him new powers, on top of the powers he will receive as a result of using soul burn on him."

"yessir."

"Decipher will go with you."

"WHAT?" they said in unison

"I barely even know this guy!" Decipher replied.

"My will be done! Go now! Time is running!"


	3. tis coming

**Chapter 3-'tis coming**

Morning had come. Rune-Midgard was bathed in a bright wave of shining light. People came out of their houses to do what they always did: shopping, vending, training…..what your average person would do.

Juno's streets were filled once again with magus and professors, all heading towards the Schweicherbil academy. The formations stopped bursting with light every now and then.

Kuzoa and Decipher had just woken up and were headed to Geffen. A stroke of luck hit them. Since the elder couldn't lend them any transportation, a traveling breeder just happened to pass by with a herd of pecopecos. They bought two, at 5, 000z each, and strode off through the Juno plateaus.

"Why are we going to Geffen again?" Decipher asked, as their pecos were running at top speed. His voice could hardly be heard by Kuzoa, as the wind was passing by so fast, it was making such loud noises.

"Hey, I read the book you know." He drew out the book, still holding on to the reins.

"See? It says here. Suq' Ata is not of this world. One cannot just waltz into the sacred city. One has to pass through the different worlds this world has: Midgard, Aflheim, Asgard, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Svartalheim, Niflheim and Helheim"

"I suppose that's in order right?"

"I guess."

"So we have to get into this Aflheim place, and the only known way is through the bottom of Geffen tower: Geffenia. See why we have to go there?" Kuzoa explained.

"Alright…alright."

They just kept riding their peco, couldn't even recognize the surroundings anymore because of their speed. All they did was trust their peco, because they knew where they were going. Truth is, they didn't know where they were going either.

"Kuzoa! Grab the reins!" Decipher bellowed.

Trusting him, Kuzoa grabbed the reins, Decipher did as well.

Because of the speed they were going at, even when the peco refused to move, they were still moving. The peco dug its feet deeper and deeper but they were still moving. Lady luck was surely right beside them. They stopped just before they went down the rapids that divided the plateaus from Mt. Mjolnir.

Panting, Kuzoa said, "Whoa!...How'd you…..know when to stop?"

"Lucky guess?"

"C'mon! Let's just head into town SLOWLY. I've had enough action for today." Decipher said as he ushered the peco to go into Mt. Mjolnir.

"It's a good thing Al de Baran's just a lil bit farther!"

"M' lord! Our intelligence shows us the apocrypha is in the hands of the one named Kuzoa Asacroix (Kuzoa, assassin cross )"

"Kuzoa……Asacroix….."

15 years ago

_Kuzoa Asacroix was always teased by his fellow novices. At a mere age of 9, he was about to join the thieve's guild pretty soon. The other guys had already become thieves much, much earlier than him and always picked on him. They threw stones at him, they kicked sand at him….normal bully procedures. Although he didn't know what became of his parents, he had one friend. She was a magess. Although she was a mage before he became a thief, they were still very good friends, and were roughly the same age._

"_When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears."_

"_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears."_

_That was the vow they made to each other._

_By the age of 15, Kuzoa was a full fledged assassin, and his friend, Rochelle, was a wizardress, and they've become much, much more then friends._

_One day, Kuzoa invited Rochelle over to his place. She never came. Kuzoa went over to her house, and found a note on the door:_

_Kuzoa,_

_I'm sorry, there're just things I have to do._

_Love, Rochelle_

_Years passed and Kuzoa was now traveling all over the world. He wanted to see the world, the mountains, the beaches, the jungles, the dungeons……the only thing he hadn't seen was Geffen, which, by what he had heard, was really beautiful. He never knew that once he stepped foot inside, he would never forgive her._

_As he went toward the famous Geffen tower, he saw her. Atop the peak. She was doing some weird incantation, then the sky darkened. Meteors fell from the sky and killed thousands of innocent people, just because she was bored._

"_How could you?"_

_She looked down and saw him._

"_T-This isn't what it seems!"_

"_I have eyes you know!"_

_Kuzoa drew out his knives and hurled them at her. She whisked off before the knives hit her._

"_I'm sorry, there are things I just have to do."_

Kuzoa and Decipher went out of the bar. A storm had just arrived. The strong gusts of wind blew their clothes from side to side. A thick mist covered the city of Al de Baran. Nothing could be seen. Not even the clocktower.

Back in the bar, people were howling, shouting and screaming. Dancers were dancing, prostitutes were showing off their bodies, rogues drinking beer.

"Well, we have a choice. We could either go off into this storm…."

"..or into this monster-infested bar. I'd say we should just get to Geffen as quickly as possible."

"Don't say I didn't warn you…."

They went over to their pecopecos and rode them. With a mere movement of the reins up and down, the pecos started walking. Then running. Sprinting.

They were actually sprinting through a monster-infested mountain, with a huge storm.

Their bag of luck had just ran out. A large, red insect tripped their pecos, and attacked them. Their pecos died almost instantly. Decipher took a closer look.

"An argiope."

His hands glowed with a bluish flame, and was about to cast a spell. A knife was shot from behind him, and killed the argiope instantly. He looked behind him.

"Got you covered." Kuzoa said.

Kuzoa felt the presence of another individual. A presence that was peculiarly familiar to him. He drew out his knives. Decipher began casting.

"Show yourself you coward!" Kuzoa shouted.

He felt something moving by his bag. Wait! The apocrypha was in there! He turned around and pointed his knives at the figure.

"Rochelle?"

……and dropped the knives immediately

"This isn't what it seems!"

"That's always what you've said! Now hand over the apocrypha!"

The storm subsided just like that. Very peculiar indeed. But the storm wasn't the only thing that subsided. The rivers dried up.

"_and the rivers and waters of Midgard ran dry._" Decipher said.

Kuzoa looked behind him. Rochelle was no longer there. She was off in the distance. As he ran after her, he felt something in his chest. The demon. It was trying to escape!

The last thing he saw was Decipher moving his arms in a very peculiar way. Then his vision faded and everything turned dark.

"Am I dead?"


	4. Death of a loved one part I

**Chapter 4-Death of a loved one part I**

"Ugh….where am I?" Kuzoa asked himself. He was in a room, a pure white room. In one of the corners of the room, Kuzoa saw a sleeping, exhausted, and bruised Decipher. Outside, he could hear the roaring of thunder, and the splashing of rainwater.

_Hi, my name is Ayumi. Strange things began happening to this land some time ago. My son, Adel, just attacked an unsuspecting stranger, and would've killed him if it weren't for me._

Decipher opened his eyes.

"Oh, I see you're awake!"

_I knocked him unconscious and made him lie in bed. The stranger seemed to be wearing some new fashion trend, and was carrying a man on his back. What could he be up too?_

A nurse came in. She was carrying a tray with bandages, needles, medicines and any other medical stuff you would normally find. Decipher stood up and offered to help her.

_I followed these two men. I went out of our home, leaving my child behind. The door made a loud click as I locked it. I raced out into the streets of Geffen, the puddles splashing as I passed by them. The thunder was as loud as ever._

The nurse took out a needle, and put it in some medicine bottle, and sucked in the liquid. A chill passed down Kuzoa's spine. Though he wielded sharp objects, he had been afraid to actually get pierced by one of them.

"NO! DON'T!" He shouted, trying to push the nurse's arm. Unfortunately, some unknown force was restraining him. He looked at his arm, there was a needle. The mere thought of this made him shiver even more. There was a tube feeding some liquid into the needle, which in turn fed it to his body. He followed the tube and saw a bag with some liquid on top. (I dunno what it's called….lolz)

_As I ran through the deserted streets of Geffen, a rogue crept up from behind me. He started harassing me, and unbuttoning my clothes, little by little. There was nothing I could do as the two men went off into the distance. I knew there was something about them…something..strange. An elf wouldn't just attack a person for no reason. Yes that's right. We are elves._

"Oh don't be silly!" The nurse said as she squirted some of the contents of the needle. The liquid turned reddish as it landed on the floor. The color of blood. "This won't hurt a bit, I assure you."

Kuzoa closed his eyes. 1….2….3..4 seconds. Nothing.

"Let's just get this over with!" Nothing happened.

He opened his right eye little by little, then opened them completely along with the left one. The nurse now threw away the needle into the trash can.

"I thought you were going to inject me with something?"

"I did."

_Elves lose their magic as time passes. Every one-hundred years, we have to be struck by magic from another entity, thus, restoring our magical-selves, if we don't we turn into marionettes: soul-less bodies that linger in different parts of this world. Younger elves who do not get magic turn into dwarves that kill everything in its path._

"Wait, why is Decipher lying down on the floor again?"

"He just drank his medicine, so he's a bit drowsy."

"and WHY does he need medicine?"

"I think he was attacked a while ago."

_Probably, my child was ready to take on a life of magic, and decided to attack a stranger in the hopes that he will use his magic against him. That was okay for us in Aflheim, the realm was ours, and the humans that wandered into it had no rights, but this time it's the other way around. Could my son have turned into a dwarf? No! I will not have that!_

"BY WHAT?"

"A small child, not so long ago, I believe. But he's fine now."

"Why would a small child attack him?"

"_Please don't!" I cried. The rogue, by now, had fully undressed me._

"_Who's here to stop me? The rogue replied as he played with my breasts._

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Who was that?" Kuzoa asked.

"Oh God! Some woman is being harassed by a rogue!"

"Rogues! Despicable!" Kuzoa jumped out of bed, removed the needle on his arm and headed outside.

Geffen's streets were lined with stones. Rough stones. Kuzoa was in bare feet, but still ran towards the lady. As he ran, the puddles of water splashed, and the lightning and thunder grew louder. He drew out his knives and threw them at the rogue. The sneaky little rat moved out of the way, and the woman was hit instead. The rogue ran away the moment he saw the inscriptions on the knives. Kuzoa went over to the lady, and apologized as many times as he wanted to, for he had just killed an innocent woman.

"Please! Tell my son the news!"

"No! We can still save you!"

"It's too late."

A week had gone by. Kuzoa couldn't help but feel guilty, and visited her grave by the outskirts of Geffen with each passing day. He was wearing a casual attire today: a simple outfit: black polo with black pants…..out of sorrow and guilt.

"How ironic! In an attempt to save her, I was the one who killed her…..sigh. Fate is so cruel sometimes….."

As he lay down the flowers he had bought for today, he heard a rustling of leaves. He didn't mind it though. The sun was up, and shining bright. Who would possibly be stupid enough to perform an assassination in the middle of the day against an assassin?

He heard it again. Whatever "it" was….it was getting closer.

"Is it just me, or am I being a little bit insecure?" He said to himself as he drew out his knives. As he stood up, he looked around the place. Then it happened.

Something crept up from behind him, and said "Yes you are."

Kuzoa was used to these amateur assassins, so turned around….only to find….

"WAA! DECIPHER?"

Decipher's face was directly in front of him, save a few inches.

"Just woke up. So….THIS is what you've been doing everyday huh?"

"It's just that…….ugh, I feel so guilty. I killed her."

Kuzoa could've sworn a tear trickled down his face. He couldn't see very well now. There was a lot of water in his eyes. Tears perhaps? No. It couldn't be.

"I'll leave you to your pain now…" Decipher said as he calmly walked down the steps into Geffen.

"No! I'm not crying!"

"You can't hide your emotions from me. Anyway, I'm checking out the tower, you coming?"

Kuzoa remembered the woman's last words.

"_Please! Tell my son the news!"_

He knew these words would haunt him if he didn't do the woman's last request…so he went through with it.

"I have some…._things_..to do."

"Suit yourself."

The only problem was WHERE to start. He looked around the whole city, but didn't even know how to find him. He didn't know the child's name nor did he know the mother's. It was as if it would just strike him just like that.

"Ugh….this is going nowhere!"

He put his hands inside his pockets and closed his eyes while walking.

"At least I don't stand out today, I'm not wearing that skeletony outfit, whoever thought of that dress code for assassin crosses anyway?"

"Ouch!" He bumped a door. How stupid of him!

Kuzoa opened his eyes and saw a door. There was a drawing on it. He examined it with his hands.

"Odd, this woman in the picture looks a lot like that woman who just died…"

Then it hit him.

"THIS IS IT!"

He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Nothing. He was forced to just barge in. When he got it, he felt a weird feeling. The air was so stuffy, the windows were all closed. All the other doors were locked, and the stairs were completely destroyed.

He was forced to jump up to the second wall. He grabbed the ledge, and pushed upward. There was but a single room in this floor. He approached it, and opened the door.

The sun was shining brightly today. The clouds drifted in the sky, and Decipher was daydreaming again.

"What a wonderful day!" He took in one deep breath.

"I should check out the tower though…….sigh…goodbye clouds!"

He got on his feet, a strong gust of wind blew by, blowing his clothes and hair. The sun shone brighter than ever. It was directly above head, and was now burning Decipher's skin.

He took his bag and drew out what seemed to be a hat made with reed leaves. He wore it on his head, and it gave him shade against the sun.

As he walked over to the tower, he noticed many children playing around, and teenage magus flirting with each other. They were all carrying books and pens and stuff. Probably their break time from their arcane lessons.

A guard stopped him from entering the tower. He wore a peculiar dress. An eagle's head-like helmet and a cape. Purple at that.

"Only magus who attend school, or people with permission may enter."

"But I just want to see—"

"No buts."

"Then I'll have to get rough with you."

With a snap of his fingers, the guard dropped down immediately.

"Works every time! Good old soul burn!"

Geffen tower looked a lot like……the Schweicherbil academy. Classrooms, observatories and the such. Typical school-like interior. At the far end of the hall, he saw an elevator.

"Wow. They have elevators here? That wasn't there before!"

He pushed the down button, and the button lit up with a bright yellow. The numbers on top of the elevator doors read 493.

"This is going to take a while……."


End file.
